


a feudal escape

by MiyukiDatOC



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Blindfolds, Death Threats, Demons, Escape Attempts, F/M, Feudal Era, Forced Pregnancy, Kidnapping, Mentions of decapitation, Murder, Non-Consensual Spanking, Predator/Prey, Rape/Non-con Elements, Temporary Amnesia, Threats of Violence, hostage au, human reader, lowkey yandere vibes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:20:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28645902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiyukiDatOC/pseuds/MiyukiDatOC
Summary: you didn't know where you were or how you even got here. all you knew was someone was keeping you hostage..
Relationships: Bankotsu (InuYasha)/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 45





	1. the first attempt

**Author's Note:**

> I literally forgot how much I love Bankotsu, fucking ponytail stud UGH  
> the title is a play on futile. get it? futile, feudal? okay never mind.
> 
> so, Bankotsu doesn't confront Inuyasha and just walks off with 13 Shikon shards here lol
> 
> Bankotsu belongs to Rumiko Takahashi; all other characters (outside of reader) belong to me!

The floor was cold. You slowly push yourself to sit, your bound and numb hands limp behind your back, and your legs too weak to work. Sitting against the wall of the abandoned hut you reside in, you take in your surroundings.

There wasn't much in the hut, a dig out with a small pot hanging over the firewood and the tatami you rolled off of during the state of your unconsciousness. Everything was dark and bare, the slightest shred of sunlight peeking through one of the windows.

You let your eyes flutter shut for just a moment, wanting to calm your swelling headache, before leaning forward and letting your upper body hit the ground. You groan and try to crawl your way to the entrance, dirtying your already torn uniform ever further. Halfway there, you lean against the wall closest to you and use it for leverage to help you stand.

Your body was screaming for you to stop and rest, but you couldn't just stay in here. Whoever brought you here would definitely come back and you didn't want to be here when they did.

You drag yourself through the door, shocked to be faced with nothing but trees and more trees. What part of Tokyo were you even in right now? You look up and find no electrical towers looming off in the distance, your anxiety beginning to blossom.

This wasn't good at all. You didn't know where you were or how you even got there. All you knew was that there was someone who brought you here and wasn't planning on letting you go. You had to find the closest civilized area if you want to make it out alive.

Battered, beaten, and broken, you begin your slow and careful trek into the forest, unknowing of its dangers.

* * *

You don't know how long you've been walking for but from the various strands of hair sticking on your sweaty forehead to the sickly flush that begins to spread across your face, you knew you've been walking for at least two hours.

Tears begin to run down your cheeks, the world beginning to tilt in your vision. You weren't sure if it was your tears or that sickly feeling you have, but it was making you dizzy, dizzy enough to throw you off balance. You landed in the dirt with a soft thud, whimpers of pain following after.

Everything hurts and it seems like no matter how far you go, you would never escape the clutches of the vast forest. You somehow push yourself up against a tree, panting heavily as you try to get your vision working properly again.

"Oh? I thought I smelled a human out here! Must be my lucky day!" A booming voice shakes the area before loud and heavy feet tremble the earth below, your head darting up to see what was coming your way.

You weren't ready for what you saw.

Something obviously not human towered over your tiny and frail body, its green fur and yellow twisted horns almost resembling a Christmas tree. Beady black eyes stared you down, large yellow claws twitching with anticipation and hunger and his fangs glinting in the bright sunlight overhead. This was definitely a demon.

You weakly looked to your left, eyeing the bushes beside you before turning back to face the awaiting demon in front of you with a small glare. "I-I... won't let..." It was hard trying to speak, voice cracking with every word you spoke. "Let you... e-eat me..."

The demon laughed heartily before snatching your injured ankle, relishing in the scream that was wretched from your throat. "Oh, yeah? And what exactly are YOU going to do about it, human? Look at you." He shakes your aching body as if you were nothing but a rag doll. "Compared to me, you're nothing but a snack."

You're about to die. Eaten by a demon in the middle of fucking nowhere. Tears begin to flood your vision before you squeeze them shut, not wanting to see the inside of this monster's mouth. You didn't want that to be the last thing you see.

There was a strange sound suddenly and the next you knew, you were falling to the ground with the monster's hand in tow, sliced clean from its owner. You grunt as you land on your back, your arms bruised and almost numb from the lack of movement due to your tight restraints. Whoever knotted this rope must've been in Boy Scouts or something.

You kick the hand away frantically with your good leg before crawling into the bushes behind you, taking cover behind a tree while the demon screams about his missing hand. That's when you heard a voice. But not just any voice. This voice was... familiar.

"Hey, where did the girl go?" He was young with an air of confidence, your body tensing up unconsciously. Why did he sound so familiar? "I'll find her in a little bit. First, I'll deal with you." You were glad you hid because you couldn't imagine the scene displaying behind the tree that shielded you from danger. The screams, the sound of flesh tearing apart, the disturbing laugh the man released he silenced the large demon was enough to have you trembling in fear.

You're scared, sick, and in constant pain everywhere, not sure of how many times you've cried today but knowing you weren't stopping any time soon. A strange feeling begins running through your body and you become very aware of how high your fever probably was. Panting heavily before falling over, you could only stare up at the leaves before finally succumbing to unconsciousness.

* * *

You wake up with a groan, feeling heat flicking at your face. Turning away from the burning sensation, you open your eyes to the walls of a hut for the second time today. You reach up and rub the sleep from your eyes, pushing your body up to a sitting position before taking in your current situation. You were bandaged up and it seems your fever finally broke, a splint resting comfortably against your broken leg. You were also free from your restraints, bruises littering your wrists but the color returning to your arms. Whoever saved you deserved a medal.

You were back in the hut you woke up in, that same sense of familiarity and fear treading up your back. Whoever saved you must know whoever kidnapped you. How unfortunate for you. Just as you decide to leave for a second time, someone comes through the entrance. You caught his eyes, body going completely frigid. You knew him and you feared him for some reason though you don't remember why.

He was indeed young, a cute tan face with an interesting purple tattoo in the middle of his forehead. A long black braid trail behind him along with the largest sword you think you've ever seen in your life. He looks kind of like an assassin from your Japanese textbooks, a smile beginning to stretch on his face. "You're awake. That's good. Thought you were dead for a second." He leaned his sword next to the window before sitting right next to you, a little too close for comfort.

You turn away from the man, noticing how dark it was outside from your view of the window. So much for trying to leave again. You clear your throat and try to curl into yourself, careful of your injured leg. "Wh-Where am I? How did I... end up here again? Who... Who are you?" The questions felt like word vomit, not exactly sure if this stranger was the one who actually rescued you. You didn't know what to think anymore.

The male hums in curiosity before outstretching a leg and resting his elbow on his knee, letting his face rest against his hand. "You're in my place and I'm the one who brought you here. Granted the first time I did, it wasn't very... easy." He could feel his smirk grow from the way your body jumps from his second sentence. "You were a fighter, so I had to tame you for a while. Very cute when you sleep by the way."

Memories begin to flash through your mind, your hands trembling against your chest. You were fighting, screaming while he laughed at your futile effort to escape. The same laugh you heard from the demon attack. Something in your body broke and you quickly lost consciousness. Before you were fully gone, you remember his cobalt blue eyes peering down at you. The same eyes that currently stared you down.

A large hand grabs at your jaw, jerking your head to face his own before a finger brushes against your lip. "As for who I am..." He leans in closer and snatches up your hands with his other hand, nibbling on the shell of your ear. "...my name is Bankotsu, former leader of the Band of Seven and your new master." The dead man pulls back enough to gaze upon your expression of absolute fear, something stirring in his stomach. It had been so long since he had this feeling.

You could merely cry as he lunges forward, basically covering your entire body. He was kind enough to mind your broken leg thankfully. As he peels your tattered clothes away, he mumbles into the warmth of your skin while digging his fingers into your soft sides. "I lost all of my brothers. I've been so lonely." He bites your jaw, the smell of death filling your nose. "Then, I find a clueless little human girl just wandering around in the middle of nowhere. I figured I could use some company, so that's why you're here."

Bankotsu briefly stops his actions to look into your tearful eyes before an evil smirk begins to spread, sitting comfortably between your legs. "Do keep me entertained, will you? I wouldn't want to kill you so soon after finding you."


	2. the second attempt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you attempt to escape once more, with deadly consequences.

You slowly awaken to the fire licking at your cheeks and a hand groping at your exposed skin. How did he have so much energy? You do nothing but stare blankly at the wooden walls in front of you, frowning at the feel of his cold lips brushing against the back of your neck. His attempts of being "romantic" and "setting the mood" made your stomach coil with disgust, your hands clenched in front of you.

You have no idea how long he held you captive, your mind bouncing off the ideas of you being there for a few months. Every day, he instills a new fear into your body, whispering endearing threats in your ear or littering your body with new bruises. He gains pleasure from your tear-stricken face, the way your eyes would widen any time he entered the hut, your body immediately curling as an attempt to cover yourself from him.

You hate him. Every inch of your being hates the man holding you down, praying and wishing to return to your home, your world every moment you were alone. You move your head away from his own, grimacing at the hearty laugh he releases in your ear.

"Hate me that much, sweetheart?" The undead adult sits up from his side of the futon, the blanket falling from his naked chest. He had really hoped you would stay compliant with him this one time, but he figured you'd draw away from him. A hand brushes through your hair, grinning as you flinch from his touch. He loves the way you fear him, the feeling of your body tensing up against his own as he slips between your legs. It was quite the delicious feeling, one that he felt while he was fighting. He wasn't ready to let that go just yet.

You feel the blanket pool behind your back as he rose to his feet, eyes trained forward as you listen to the sounds of clothes shuffling not too far behind you. Good. At least you finally have time alone. You couldn't let your thoughts free around him, feeling his eyes piercing your own from across the room. It wouldn't take long before he would pester you, invading your personal space with annoying questions.

_"Hm? Why the look on your face?"_   
_"What's going on in that pretty little head of yours?"_   
_"Are you going to let me take a peek inside? I have other ways of persuasion..."_

You were snapped out of your thoughts when Bankotsu squats in front of you and runs his fingers through your locks once more, his hand moving down to grab your chin and force you to meet his mocking cobalt blue eyes. "You make me want to stay in bed longer, but I'll be back. I don't need to eat, but you're living and need nourishment, so I'm gonna go hunting for you!" The grip on your chin hardens just slightly, all signs of his usual childlike behavior gone as he glares down at your trembling form.

"Leave and things will not look good for you."

With his final statement rooting you to the bed, he grabs his large sword and exits the hut, leaving you scrambling for your clothes in his wake. You finally release the silent tears you held back in his presence, remembering the chilling smile he gave you when you first cried in front of him. You could never forget the vulgar words he uttered to you.

_"That's it... Cry more for me. It turns me on knowing you're so scared of me while taking all of my cock inside of you..."_

Whatever he had in store for you was definitely worse than what lay in wait outside these walls. But, you refuse to be a prisoner to this man any longer.

You throw the cover back before scrambling to your feet, grateful for your ability to heal from broken bones quickly. Track and field, baseball, and any sport involved with breaking bones had no match for you. Flashes of your many trophies and medals bring tears to your eyes as you crawl from the small window behind your futon, yelping as you land on your sore ass. Picking yourself up and taking off towards the endless trees in front of you, you can only hope you will be well-hidden by the time he returns to the empty hut.

\--

Dawn turns to dusk and you stumble through the forest with strained breathing and a hand pressed against your growling stomach. You don't know how long you've been trekking through the trees, but it was nearly driving you insane, swearing that you've passed the same tree several times. You were certain he was out looking for you, his threat looming over your head like a deadly halo.

Your foot catches the edge of a branch sticking out of the ground, a yelp echoing through the empty forest as you fall into the soft dirt below. You groan in annoyance and pain before scrambling into some nearby bushes, wiping the mud from your face. "Can't believe this shit..." You couldn't believe how angry you were inside.

You're grateful for not having been attacked yet, but your hope for finding help was slowly dying like the sunlight in the sky, the stars twinkling brightly above your head. You didn't know how you found yourself in this situation, stuck in another time period with no help and a crazy man forcing you to stick by his side every waking moment of your life. Although the said crazy man was crazy handsome, this wasn't your home. This wasn't where you belonged. You should be back in modern-day Tokyo, cramming for final exams and binging anime every weekend. Having dinner with your parents, meeting up with your fellow track members, feeling that familiar adrenaline when your feet pass over the finish line of a race you'd train days for.

Tears blur your vision as you stumble back to your feet, your legs on autopilot as you leave the area you potentially exposed yourself to. Whether it be him or the various demons lying in wait for prey, you were not going to be food tonight. You refuse to give in to the dangers of this time, fire boiling in your stomach as you find new determination to find a way back to your time.

You will not be shackled to this world any longer.

\--

Bankotsu stares at the empty cot laying on the wooden floor before letting out a dramatic sigh. After all this time, he had really hoped you would accept the fact that you were his and his alone. There had been moments after indulging in your body where you had seemingly warmed up to him, clinging to his clay body for warmth and comfort. He would watch as you slept on his chest, fingers softly massaging your scalp as he pulls the blanket higher on your shivering body.

You were a bomb that was always seconds from blowing. You glared, berated, cursed him to Hell and back constantly, going as far as hitting and biting him if he approached you on a bad day. At the same time, you were weak and delicate, needing constant protection from the demons that stalked your scent outside the hut. He would listen to you cry and pray to the heavens after he slays all the threats surrounding your shared home. If he wasn't around, you would have been dead already and you both knew it.

Was it love? Was it an obsession? Was it his lonely mind claiming you as his possession and nothing more? Whatever it was, it did nothing to quell the unbridled anger swelling in his chest.

"That little bitch... No matter. I'm dragging her ass back here, whether she wants it or not."

The young mercenary observes the dirt by the door, frowning at the lack of footsteps around the entryway. So, you didn't just waltz out the door like last time which means you most likely didn't travel forward from your home. Taking a mere glance behind him, he locks his eyes with the open window before standing and walking over to the frame. Peeking his head outside, a grin stretches across his face. There was an obvious indent in the grass right below the window, small footsteps following into the forest.

He always loved a good chase. "Ready or not, here I come."

\--

You take refuge in a nearby village, the villagers kind enough to feed you and go over your injuries despite knowing you were not from this part of Japan. Your clothes were dead giveaways. You cry for the entire first day, explaining to your saviors in rushed and panicked shouts about your entire ordeal since arriving in this world. You sleep for the second day, the stress of constantly watching over your back finally relieving you from your exhaustion and sleep deprivation.

You watch over the children on the third day, the light slowly but surely returning to your eyes. Watching the youth chase each other while screaming in joy makes your heart swell with joy, a feeling you haven't felt in a long time. You would do anything to protect their young lives, wanting them to grow into healthy and strong adults capable of protecting themselves and each other. Tears pool at the corner of your eyes, not wanting to tell the children you'd be leaving soon. You couldn't put this village at risk of Bankotsu's rage, knowing how powerful and destructive he truly was.

"[Y/N] onee-chan, why are you crying?" A small pair of hands press against your cheeks, snapping you out of your morbid thoughts. Takashi, the smallest and kindest of the children, stares up at you with curious and worried eyes. "Is it because you're leaving?" Your eyes widen at his statement. Damn, there were some smart children amongst the villagers.

You pull the young boy into a tight hug, shoulders trembling as you feel his tiny arms attempt to wrap around your waist. "I'm going to miss you all so much. But, you have to promise me you'll grow strong enough to protect everyone here." You pull back to be greeted with a bright smile, your cheeks being patted once more from the small boy. Your heart warms as the rest of the children rush over to you, jumping in your arms and reassuring you that they'll be fine.

You laugh softly as they snuggle into your arms, promises of happier times fleeting into the air. You had no idea you'd be so attached to the youth of this settlement this quickly, but they managed to capture your heart in a matter of hours. "Let's go find your parents. I need to properly thank them for everything they've done for me." You push yourself from your spot in the grass, Takashi quickly grasping your hand along with Chie, a shy but sweet girl who clung to your side like glue.

The children happily sing a song while swinging their conjoined hands back and forth, skipping merrily towards the village just further down the path. Just sweet children, blissfully unaware of the responsibilities and stress adults feel daily. How you wished to be a child once more.

"Onee-chan, why is the village burning?"

Your eyes shoot open to flames engulfing the roofs and walls of the huts, screams heard from under the crackling fire. It couldn't be... Your heart clenches in pain, feeling your throat tighten and your eyes water. You look down at the astonished children, their chubby hands clutching the fabric of your skirt tightly. You couldn't panic just yet. You had to protect the children.

You drop to your knees, pulling the trembling kids into your arms for one final hug. You knew once he saw you, you'd never be let out of his sight ever again. You could never see these children ever again. "I need you guys to listen to me closely. You need to hide together close-by and be very quiet. I'm going to see if anyone is alive." You pull away from the sobbing tots, feeling your own set of tears rushing down your cheeks. "If I'm not back in 30 minutes and you don't hear anything, go to the village and hide until help arrives. I'm going to distract the threat."

Takashi wraps around his thin arms around your neck, nodding furiously in the crook of your neck. "O-Onee-chan, I love you! Please survive, okay? We'll show you how strong we get someday!" You clutch onto the tiny boy, sobs racking your body at the thought of that monster harming these little angels. You had to be the ultimate sacrifice for them to live on. You're buried in a hug of sobbing children, silently saying your final goodbyes before you mentally prepare for this awful reunion.

Separating from the children and making sure they were well-hidden, you make your slow trek towards the fiery village, not ready to face the specter again.

\--

Bankotsu sits on the stairs of an empty hut, indulging in the sake left behind. Draining the ceramic bottle of its contents before tossing it away, he frowns as he crosses his legs and arms, still fuming at the fact he had to do all this just to drag you back. Corpses and dismembered limbs litter the dirt roads of this small village, several others hanging from the ledge of their windows and slumping against the walls.

It hadn't even taken long for him to destroy this place. They were weak humans, after all. The same weak humans who nurtured and cared for you for three whole days. He wouldn't let anyone take what was his, willing to grind anyone to dust. As for you, your punishment was set in stone with no chances of escaping ever again. He will tie you down to his for all eternity and there was nothing you could do about it.

He reaches inside for another bottle of sake, popping the cork and tossing back the contents in only a few large swallows. "I'm going to make you cry so much. You were going to wish you were dead before I get my hands on you..." The long-haired man throws the second bottle at one of his victims, grinning as broken glass stuck in his almost decapitated head. "Alright, enjoy waiting!"

He pushes himself to stand and reaches for Banryu when he sees you through the blood and carnage. His angel. His grin quickly turns feral at the way you stumble through the carnage with the most beautiful agonizing expression on your wet face. He can feel himself harden in his pants but pushes the feeling aside for now. Time to recollect his property.

You didn't want this to be the outcome of things. This was the exact opposite of what you wanted. As you blindly stumble through the heat, you slap a hand over your nose and mouth, trying your hardest to keep your contents in your stomach. The smell of death and burnt corpses was more than enough to have your stomach twisting in disgust. How could he do this to these people? You were so glad you left the children in the forest.

You reach the center of the village, having spilled your guts over on the side of the road when the sight of corpses and blood became too much for your stomach to handle. Where was he? You figured he'd be waiting for you in the most obvious place. Did he leave because he thought you were gone? Were you actually safe from danger? You should be relieved, but you can only feel guilt and pain, your freedom not worth the lives of all these people.

"Aww, don't cry. You'll only turn me on more." A cold arm crushes your body into a much harder one, feeling the telltale throbbing of a certain body part pressing against your ass while another hand grasps your chin and roughly tilts you upwards. You've seen how hollow his eyes get when he returns from slaying demons sometimes, but this anger, this pressure on your body had you wishing you were six feet under. He was angry yet hard, brows furrowed and cock resting comfortably between your legs. "You really pushed it this time, little one."

The grip on your face begins to hurt, closing your eyes as the tears run down your cheeks like rivers. It was over. You couldn't run anymore. He was going to either kill you quickly or give you a slow, dragging death. You accept the fact of your death, expecting him to snap your neck or split your body in half with his halberd. So, why were you so surprised when he instead forces you into a still standing hut with the scariest smile on his face.

"Let's get one thing straight." He pushes you onto the empty futon, shrugging off his armor and gripping your thigh hard enough to leave bruises underneath his touch. You fight against his grip, wincing at the crushing hold he had on your legs. You yelp as he pulls you closer, resting his body between your legs and reaching up to grab your neck, your hands immediately darting up to clutch at his own. "No matter how far you run or who you turn to, I will find you and remind you who exactly is it that you belong to."

He releases his hold on your thigh and grabs at the front of your shirt, easily tearing through the thin fabric and revealing your covered chest for his eyes to milk in. He has no idea what the silky contraption containing your beautiful mounds were, but he gives it no second thought as he rips the black lacy material from your body. He reaches down for your skirt when an idea pops into his lust-filled head.

You grow quiet, save for the sniffles and shaky breaths you release as he destroys your only uniform and exposes your patched-up half-naked body to his dead eyes. You dare peek an eye open only for a cloth to slam across your eyes, hands roughly tying a knot behind your head. "There! Makes this a little more fun." The combination of your sight being revoked from you, his hand being replaced on your throat once more, and his booming voice echoing next to your ear had you openly sob for forgiveness.

"I-I'm sorry! I-I shouldn't have left! I..I don't want this please show mercy!! B..Bankotsu I'm sorry I'm sorry please..."

He can't hold in his groan as he tears your flimsy skirt to shreds, your matching black panties following the rest of the scraps that lay under you. Hearing you beg nearly broke the dam on his self-control, usually having enough to not cause any serious harm to your smaller fragile body. But, punishment needed to be enforced, and what better way than to drill into your body literally?

"I know you're ready, little one. I'm not holding back this time."

\--

You didn't know how much time had passed from when you were caught in the arms of the mercenary or when he began his brutal assault on your body, but it felt like a lifetime. Your face was pressed against the futon below, hips hiked up and bright red ass sticking out as Bankotsu drills into you with both of your hands being held by a single hand behind your back. Pained whimpers and deep groans rise against the light crackle of fire from outside the hut, the smell of sex heavy in the air.

"N..No more, please... I-It hurts s..so much..."

Bankotsu laughs heartily in the air, watching his cock disappear between your sticky and wet folds and bringing his other hand down to make contact with your ass. God, you were always so tight and ripe for him, pushing out orgasm after another. He had lost count of how many times he managed to bring you over the edge, your slick pooling under your bodies. Just the sound of your walls constantly swallowing his girth had him bending over your back and painting your walls white with his cum once again.

You squirm uncomfortably under his arms as he fills your pussy to the brim, some of the thick semen seeping from the edges of your abused hole and mixing with your own down below. This had been the third time he came inside of you; surely, he would be tired after that? Your hope is crushed as he flips you onto your back, sheathing himself inside of your messy pussy once again. You wince from the overstimulation that was bordering close to actual pain.

Bankotsu presses his hands on the back of your thighs, keeping your legs hugged against your ample chest and licking his lips at the way your nipples peek out from between your legs. He throws his head back as he slowly begins to thrust into you, relishing in the way you automatically tighten around him. "The way you swallow me is ridiculous... This isn't much of a punishment for me, y'know?"

You try to ignore his words, choosing to bite down on your lip as he picks up the pace. You didn't like this; you didn't want this at all. Your tears bleed through your makeshift blindfold and your hands helplessly clutch at the painful grip on your legs, useless pleas bubbling to the surface.

"I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry please please _please please I'm sorry I'm sorry please..._ "

Your pleas grow in octave as his hips begin to piston against your own, heavy balls slapping against your reddened ass hard. It wasn't long before he had you a babbling moaning mess, drool escaping the edges of your lips as he fucks you into the wet material below. You could feel the cold remnants of his seed pooling under your burning cheeks, giving it a weird relief from the pain you felt before you found yourself on your back.

Bankotsu removes one of his hands and leans forward, biting then sucking at your chest before engulfing a pert nipple in his mouth, never ceasing nor slowing his movements. He wasn't sure if he could reproduce since he was technically dead, but he was willing to take a risk, especially for such a delicious outcome.

He releases your nipple with an audible 'pop' before leaning into your ear, somehow finding the strength to pound against your bruising hips as his orgasm began to build up. By the way your walls flutter constantly around his cock, he could tell he was about to push you over the edge of orgasm once more today. He rips the blindfold from your face, grabbing your wet chin and forcing your fucked out face to face his own.

He couldn't keep his giddiness to himself. "F..Fuck, you're so fuckin' wet... G..Gonna fuck a baby..in you! Y-You're mine... forever..!" He drills his cock into you faster than before, reaching down his other hand to pinch and roll your clit between his calloused fingers. He slams his lips against yours to swallow your moan as you stiffen in his arms, your walls constricting him tightly and stars blurring your vision. This had definitely the hardest you've come all day, feeling your consciousness begin to fade from the constant stress your body was put through just now.

Bankotsu groans against your lips as he pumps into you once, twice, thrice before letting his seed fill you once more, his hands returning to your bruised thighs to keep your legs spread as he fucks you through his orgasm. He could never get tired of the way your body openly welcomed him home, pulling him in and keeping him captive until he was drained of his seed. Ironic, isn't it?

You groan in discomfort as he slowly pulls out of your stuffed entrance, rutting against your outer lips before fully pulling away and tucking himself back into his pants. He watches closely as your mixed seed leaks from your puffy and soaking entrance, half tempted to clean you with his mouth. He goes against the idea and decides to push a large piece of discard fabric into your pussy, successfully plugging you up and preventing any cum from leaking any further.

He hums happily as he dresses back to decency, scooping your now motionless naked body into his arms. Gazing down at your sleeping face, he could feel his nonexistent heart swell with joy. He finally had you back where you belonged. He feels the tiniest smidge of guilt for maybe being a little too rough. No matter. He would make it up to you in due time.

"Now, let's go home. I'll give you a bath before we go for round two."


End file.
